goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Boon Psynergy series
Boon (トリート, Treat), Nature's Boon (ネイチャトリート, Nature Treat), and Vital Boon (ミラKルトリート, Miracle Treat) are a Jupiter element based healing Psynergy series which is first introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. The series is the first single target Jupiter-based healing Psynergy introduced in the series. Basic description The Boon Psynergies restore Hit Points to a targeted party member that hasn't fallen; if used during battle, they only affect a currently-battling party member. The amount of HP recovered depends on the caster's Jupiter Power, as well as which Psynergy is actually used. Boon: "Restore around 80 HP with a gentle wind.": This costs 4 Psynergy Points and has a range of one target. It is available at Level 1 for the Beastling and Scrapper Class. Nature's Boon: "Restore around 180 HP with a gentle wind.": This costs 8 Psynergy Points and has a range of one target. It is available at Level 10 for the Beastling and Scrapper Class. Vital Boon: "Restore around 600 HP with a gentle wind.": This costs 11 Psynergy Points and has a range of one target. It is available at Level 26 for the Beastling and Scrapper Class. The visual effects vary from one stage in the series to another. As of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, each stage resembles a light blue wind spiraling up from the ground around the targeted Adept. The size of the wind spiral increases during each progressive stage. Recovery calculation As previously stated, the exact strength of the Wish Psynergies depend on the caster's Jupiter Power. To be specific, the outcome can be represented with the following formula: : HP restored = Base HP recovery rating * (Power / 100) The caster's Jupiter Power is divided by 100 and multiplied by the base HP restored; the Power rating is effectively treated as an exact percentage. As a result, an Adept with less than 100 Jupiter Power would heal less than the advertised amount of HP, while an Adept with more than 100 Jupiter Power would heal more. If an Adept has 124 Jupiter Power, the Psynergy literally heals 24% more than what is listed in the game. The highest any Power rating can reach is 200, so if the user has 200 Jupiter Power, the healing potency of all stages of the Boon series is doubled. Availability The Boon Psynergies are learned by the Beasting class series, the Scrapper class series, and the Wild Animal class series. As of Dark Dawn, these three classes, and thus the Boon Psynergies, are unique to the Jupiter Adept Sveta. For all three classes, Boon is learned at level 1, Nature's Boon at level 10, and Vital Boon at level 26. Analysis General: The Vital Boon series is generally an intermediate between the Cure Psynergy series and the Ply Psynergy series, being stronger than the former but weaker than the latter. While Cure is generally more efficient than Boon, the trend is reversed for the other two comparisons. Meanwhile, the Boon series is less efficient than Ply. However, the Boon series is learned earlier than the Ply series, and combined with its fairly high rate of healing, it makes an effective placeholder until the stronger Ply spells are learned. Vital Boon is especially notable in this respect: It is learned at the same level as Potent Cure, but it heals twice as much HP in exchange for a higher cost. It remains by far the most powerful single-target healing spell for quite some time until characters can learn Pure Ply at much higher levels. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Sveta's generally good PP reserves (with the exception of the Wild Animal Class), make the use of the Boon series very easy. It is worth noting that Sveta's classes have higher speed multipliers than the classes that can learn Ply, and thus she can act earlier in the turn, which could help a weakened Adept to survive until a Ply or Wish user can heal them. The entire series is available once Sveta joins the party permanently in the Belinsk Ruins, thus making it an immediate option for healing. When Sveta is in the Wild Animal class, however, the Boon series should be avoided, as it drains her limited PP and wastes the limited time spent in the form with her massive offensive capabilities.Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Utility Psynergy Category:HP-restoring effects Category:Support Psynergy